A Hundred Victors
by maddymellark
Summary: One hundred years of games, one hundred Victors. These are their stories. {Side-project, not my main focus. T for violence and language.}
1. First Annual Hunger Games

A Hundred Victors

 **The First Annual Hunger Games**

 _Harriet Twine, 15, District 8's POV_

I crouch in the tree, watching the girl below through the leaves. She's from Nine, I vaguely remember her being seventeen and called Maia. She's sat, wiping blood off of her sword and humming to herself quietly. I hope she hasn't seen me. I don't think she has, despite being directly below me. I focus on making as little noise as possible, muffling my breath against my jacket sleeve. Her head snaps up suddenly, and I freeze. Has she seen me? Heard me?

But she jumps to her feet, completely oblivious to my position above her, sword raised. My heart sinks. A boy comes into the same clearing as us, eyeing Maia. My heart pangs as I recognise him - Lucas Read, sixteen, my District partner. He's gripping a spear, his knuckles turning white, and glaring at Maia. Not a single word is spoken, and I'm paralysed. I know a fight scene will unfold, and I know I don't want to watch, but I can't drag my eyes away from the screen.

We three are the only ones left. I've made it this far without a single kill, without bumping into a single tribute until this morning. When Maia set up camp below mine. It is her who makes the first move, swinging her sword at Lucas's neck. But he easily blocks it with his spear, and throws it to the side. Maia doesn't hesitate to whip her scythe out of her belt. She's from Nine, she uses these all the time. Lucas knows this, glancing down at the scythe will a pang of worry. And then, the real fight begins.

It's brutal and bloody, and takes longer than I thought. At one point the leaves hide my view, and all I see is a splat of blood flying through the air and onto the tree trunk next to me. By the end of it, Lucas is missing three fingers and has a deadly wound to the neck, and Maia has a stab wound to the thigh and a long wound down her cheek. She finally overpowers him, straddling his waist, her retrieved sword in both hands, raised over her head. I hear a barely audible, "sorry", and then she brings it down, over and over, stabbing his chest and sobbing loudly.

And then, she gets up, turns around and makes eye contact with me.

 _ **Maia Rye**_ _was the first ever Victor. The arena this year was a basic forest, with a clearing for the cornacopia and one large, forest. She camped out near the Cornacopia, it was her property and nobody dared go near her. Until the fourth day, when the first ever alliance - Zero and Dot from 3 - ambush her. They were her first two kills. Scared it will happen again, Maia moves to the forest. The other tributes quickly begin to drop like flies - starvation, thirst, and several by accidentally colliding with a force field. The games only lasted 6 days this year, with only 5 deaths being at the hands of other tributes. Maia married and had 3 children. She mentored for 43 years, and then caught a terminal illness and died aged 60._

* * *

 ** _AN_**

 _This is just a side-project whilst I try to figure out what the hell is happening in the 57th Games. It will not be my main focus and updates will probably be a little slow. But anyhow, hope you enjoyed! What did you think of Maia?_


	2. Second Annual Hunger Games

**The Second Annual Hunger Games**

 _Finnley Adams, 17, District 4 Male POV_

The silence is comfortable. We all sit around the fire, the only sound of teeth ripping the rabbit skin, and the crackle of flames in front. I look across at my allies, the glow from the fire highlighting their faces, shadows dancing across their skin. Julia, from 6, is alright. She can be funny and she knows a _lot_ about survival. If it wasn't for her physical weakness, I bet she would make it quite far. Jaspar from 1, however, I don't trust. At all. When we found him he was weak, dying. The gash across his stomach was beyond my first aid skills, but Julia knew what she was doing.

"Besides," she had whispered when I took her side to ask her what the hell she was doing, "look at all his supplies!" That was true. Jaspar had two spears, a set of throwing knives, an axe and a rucksack full of better food and something he wouldn't tell us. That was smart of Julia, thinking about supplies. She is quite intelligent, something that I've been told time again that I'm not.

So we nursed him back to health, wasting too much of our food and water on him, and to be honest I'm not even sure if he appreciates it. Not one "thank you", only sneers of "I've got better food than you but I won't share." Now he's recovered amazingly, the once deadly wound nothing but a healing scar. He's the opposite of Julia. He's strong, muscles showing underneath his tight shirt, however he's as dumb as a plank and arrogant. I'm somewhere in the middle - not smart, but not stupid, strong, but not ripped. Mediocre.

After dinner Jaspar offers to take watch and I'm too tired to resist. The last thing I see before I shut my eyes, however, is Julia lying down with worry etched on her face and her knife hidden in her jacket.

She was right to worry. Her high pitched scream pierces the silence, and I jump awake. She's on the floor, her arms and legs pinned down by Jaspar, his back blocking my view - and secretly I'm glad. Her cannon goes off and then I realise I need to move, I need to run. But it's too late - Jaspar turns around, a sickly smile on his face, giving me a perfect view of my former ally. Her eyes are glassy and her mouth open wide, but there's no visible sign of injury. It is then I see the small bottle Jaspar is holding, and with a sinking feeling I realise what is in his rucksack, his big secret that he couldn't quite keep from boasting about - poison.

* * *

The Victor for this year was **_Jaspar Nott, 16 and from District One._** _He made two alliances in his games, first with Julia from 6 and Finnley from 4, then with Catt from 2 and Brick from 6. Because of how he killed Catt and Finn, and later Hack, it will not be until the Sixth Games that another 1/2/4 alliance is formed, and not until the Thirteenth it becomes a tradition. Jaspar found a rucksack full of poison and knives during the Bloodbath, and quickly made enemies with Hack from 2. He hides amongst the re-used forest from last year, but on the fourth day Hack finds him and brutually slashes his stomach. Then Finnley and Julia find him. When he is recovered, he kills them and then finds and joins up with Catt and Brick - and blames his previous allies deaths on Hack. Furious at his district partners death, Brick decides they should attack Hack. It comes down to the final 5, then Hack kills the other boy, and Brick and Catt charge at him ready to fight, whilst Jaspar sits back and watches. When the two are dead, there is a long and bloody fight until Jaspar is crowned Victor._

* * *

 _Maia Rye, District 9, 17_

 _Jaspar Nott, District 1, 16_


	3. Third Annual Hunger Games

**The Third Annual Hunger Games**

 _George Brancher, 15, District 7's POV_

Sixty seconds

Fifty nine seconds

Fifty eight seconds

Fifty seven seconds

Fifty six seconds, seconds until my death sentence truly begins.

Oh, it's no secret as to why I'm here. Son of two rebel leaders in the games? _Wow, what a coincidence_. They took my sister on the first Games, my cousin on the second. Now it's me, and next it'll be Henry, and he's not stupid - he knows. After work, he's been secretly been practicing with his axe, although only I'm supposed to know that. But jokes on them, after me and Henry come home in our wooden boxes, there's nobody left. So, they'll move onto the next rebellious family. And then the next. And then the next. We've got this theory, Henry and I (Dawn was part of it, too) that they'll just keep punishing the same people. Until we're at the 100th Hunger Games and 24 kids are in for something their great great great great grandparents did.

Twenty seven seconds

Twenty six seconds

Twenty five seconds

I look down at the metal ring I am stood on. They use the same ones every year, I'm told - too much hassle. Apart from when they get damaged. I think of the past Victors, Jaspar who said he'll never marry and Maia who recently did. Did they stand here? Did they think about how they're going to die, too?

For a second I consider walking off the plate. The hovercraft not being able to send me home because they couldn't scrape me up properly. I snicker slightly at that to myself. Would it be a noble way to go? No. Woud it be better than Dawn, better than Harry? Dawn, a spear through her heart and Harry decapitated? Yes.

My foot hovers over the edge of the ring, and the girl next to me looks up at me, horrified. Poor girl. She'll get the worst of it. But then, there's disruption all around us, and I realise I've left it too late. Tributes are running all round us, not knowing where to go. The weapons scattered closest to me are quickly disappearing, and I know I need to act fast. I sprint off of the metal plate, and lock my eyes onto a single knife lying next to a rucksack, inviting me with its silver glint in the sun.

I reach it just in time, the moment my hands are around the handle, there's hands on my back and suddenly I'm on the floor, on my back, looking up at the girl from Ten. She tries to act confident and menacing, but her threats are empty and her voice wavering.

I surprise myself at how easy it us to pull my arm out from under knee and slit her throat. She looks at me in shock, then smiles and falls to the ground beside me. I scramble up, feeling sick. She smiled. Only when I am safe deep within the caves, another two kills to my name, that I realise. The smile.

She was thanking me.

* * *

 _On the third games was **George**_ _ **Brancher, aged 15 from District 7** was crowned Victor. His parents, aunt and uncle had all paid a very important role in the rebellion, and as soon as they came home there was a very convenient house fire and the next year George's younger brother Henry was Reaped. He died in the final 3. The arena this year was a meadow, where the Cornacopia stood, with Mountains and caves surrounding it. George ended up killing 3 tributes - the girl from 10, the boy from 2 and his own district partner in the final 2. George never made any alliances, and despite his age he was the third oldest this year, the other 2 being the 17 year old boy from 2 and the 16 year old girl from 12. Because of this and how many younger, smaller and weaker tributes there was this year, George was seen as being ruthless and strong, and most feared him. George came home and proposed to his childhood sweetheart, who died in childbirth to his only child - a son named Henry. George mentored for 47 years, but died from drug overdose aged 62. George turned bitter and cold in his final years, never seeing his grandchildren or son. Not many people remember George._

* * *

Maia Rye, District 9, 17

Jaspar Nott, District 1, 16

George Brancher, District 7, 15


	4. Fourth Annual Hunger Games

**Fourth Annual Hunger Games**

 _Betty Ferne, 13, District 11's POV_

"BB! Hurry up!"

That's what he likes to call us, Henry. BB. Even though there's two of us. Betty and Bessy. Betty and Bessy. Betty and Bessy. If you say it really fast the b's just roll into each other and you're left with a mouthful of gibberish. I tell Bessy to try it. She's unsure at first, she's unsure of everything, but when she does she lets out a small giggle and then stops, as if that's not allowed in The Arena.

When I wrote in my diary, back at the Training Centre, I always referred to the arena with capitals - The Arena. I think it makes it sound more menacing. I tell this to Bessy who just gives another squeaky giggle. She reminds me of a mouse. I tell her that, too, and she looks at me confused with her big grey eyes- not sure if it's a compliment or not. "S'okay," I say, linking my arm through hers, "mice are cute."

She's so small that her elbow reaches my shoulder, which makes laugh. But then it becomes too awkward to walk like that because of The Crutches, so I let go which also makes me laugh. Henry stops walking and turns around sharply on his heel, glaring at the two of us. "Will you shut up?" He hisses through his teeth, hands clenched around his axe. I think it's supposed to be threatening. It's okay though, he won't kill us. Not yet anyhow. Not yet, because I have A Disability and apparently his older sister had one too (she didn't have a hand or something) so he feels the need to protect me or some bullshit. I think it's just because it looks good on the cameras so he'll get sponsors. But now he's got Bessy too, which he didn't sign up for. But me and Bes, we come together. Two for One. Buy One Get One Free. We're BB. And I guess I kind of get what Henry means about protecting because even though I have known Bessy for only eight days, I have an overwhelming sense to protect her. She's only twelve. I just turned thirteen, I'm older and more responsible.

He decides to take "rear watch" and begins to walk behind us. I give a snort of laughter at that, and tell Bessy it sounds like he's looking at our behinds. She widens her eyes but doesn't say anything. I can almost feel Henry roll his eyes. Just to milk it, I begin to limp slightly on my makeshift crutches - two sticks that Henry pulled off of trees when he became tired of carrying me. He sighs when he notices this, and without warning scoops me up into his arms. "Hey!" I snap, taken by surprise, but Henry just ignores me and carries on walking. Behind us, Bessy let's out an uncertain laugh.

I look to where we're heading - the beach. Bessy's from 4, she'll be valuable here. I can smell the salt already, and feel the heat warming my skin. I smile and close my eyes. The Games aren't scary Yet. I know they will be, that I'll die and be in pain, or worse have to watch Bessy die - but right now, right here?

I'm content.

* * *

 _The Victor for the Fourth Games was **Kaleb Beeche , 18 from District 4.** He had a pretty uneventful Games at the beginning, and most people forgot about him, which was his plan. The arena this year was a large jungle that covered 3/4 of the arena - with the cornucopia inside - and then 1/4 beach. At the Bloodbath, Kaleb grabbed a trident, some daggers and a rucksack full of supplies. On his way out, he killed the girl from 6 and the boy from 8 without anyone noticing. He camped out in the beach, hidden by a sand dune. He spent his days fishing, swimming and diving. He felt right at home. In the final 6, one girl came to his beach - the girl from 9. He killed her quickly. Then it was just him, his 12 year old district partner, the boy from 7 and the girl from 11 - the one born with only 1 leg. Unknown to him, they had formed an alliance. They came to his beach not knowing he was there, and he quickly killed the 12 year old who tailed the group. Then it was the boy, which was long and brutal and bloody. The girl with 1 leg, from 11, couldn't do anything but scream and cry. That noise haunted Kaleb for years on end, and whenever his children would cry he would have to leave the room. Kaleb married and had 6 children, 1 of whom would be the father of future Victor Laurel Beeche. Kaleb was extremely old, 91, when he died. He lived a long and fulfilling life and was easily the favourite Victor out of the current 4_

* * *

 _Maia Rye, 17, District 9_

 _Jaspar Nott, 16, District 1,_

 _George Brancher, 15, District 7_

 _Kaleb Beeche,18, District.4_

* * *

 **AN**

 **So what do you think of Kaleb? Betty? I really enjoyed this chapter and for once I'm happy how it turned out! I know 2 chapters in 1 day might be a bit much but Kaleb and George are tied through Henry, so I thought I'd post them simultaneously.**

 **Fixed the spelling mistake;D**


	5. Fifth Annual Hunger Games

**warning, this one's gruesome. there's mentions of torture, just a heads up.**

* * *

 **The Fifth Annual Hunger Games**

 _Priya Whire, 17, District 5's POV_

Pain.

It's all I feel, searing across my body in sharp waves that get worse and worse. I try to get up, but every time I put pressure somewhere my muscles scream and the cut down my leg sends fire up my body. I cry out and slump back down, feeling the most helpless I've ever been. Next to me I hear Desmond gasp in pain, his arm jerking and blood still spilling out of the gash on his shoulder. Tears streak down my face, why can't this just be over?

"Please. Just end it. End the pain." I whisper, not daring to look him in the eye. _Him._ The boy from 2, I don't even know his name. I hear his short, bitter laugh, with a tinge of insanity to it. "What would be the fun in that, Five?" I look up, startled to be face to face with him. He's crouched down, his nose barely touching mine. I can feel his breath, and I try to tear my eyes away from his, but it's hard. He's crazy. Insane. His eyes wide with a crazed look, a large, horrifying smile with spit at the corners of his mouth.

I don't know what to say. "Please." I whisper again, sobs racking my body. He just laughs, a maniac's laugh, and gets up, moving on to Desmond. _No._ But there's nothing I can do, except watch. He cackles, and covers his foot over Desmond's shoulder. "No!" I scream. Desmond has been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past day, and right now he's out cold. Part of me's glad, so that he doesn't have to see me like this.

"Des I love you. Desmond, please. I love you I love you I love you I lov-"

He brings his heel down onto Desmond's wound, and I scream. Desmond's eyes fly open and he gasps, before a cannon goes off and his eyes turn glassy. The other boy turns around, a sick smile on his face. I don't care what he does to me any more. I don't care. I just want to be with Desmond. "Kill me." I whisper, and he laughs.

"Happy to."

And then, my world turns black.

* * *

 _The Victor this year was **18 year old Ower Brute from District 2.** Ower was known in his district to be a spiteful, horrid boy. He spent his days bullying younger children and killing small animals, but nobody thought he would go as far as torture. Over course of the games, he had 8 kills to his name. His first kill was on day two, to his own ally Thredie from 8 - a knife to the back. Then it was Samantha from 10 (spear to the head), then lovers Desmond and Priya from 5 - where most of their death was not shown on live television. Then there was the alliance of the two from 7, Axel and Brittany and the boy 12, Jenson. None of their death could be shown on television and the game makers had to make up an excuse that one of the cameras had broken. Finally, he killed Isobel from 3, but not after having his left arm cut off and electrocuted several times. Ower died three minutes after Isobel, but Capitol technology brought him back. Ower never married or had children, and despite only having one arm he was known to be the harshest, vicious mentor up until Lucious King came along. Ower died bitter, alone and miserable._

* * *

 _Maia Rye, 17, District 9_

 _Jaspar Nott, 16, District 1_

 _George Brancher, 15, District 7_

 _Kaleb Beeche, 18, District 4_

 _Ower Brute, 18, District 2_

* * *

 ** _thanks for all the positive feedback! to answer a question, this is half cannon. my plans for this is that there was no rebellion during the 75th games, and the quell was different. :)_**


	6. Sixth Annual Hunger Games

**The Sixth Annual Hunger Games**

 _Sage Noir, 7, District 11's POV_

·······

The room is quiet, not a single word spoken. Everybody's eyes are fixed onto the screen, the sound crackling every now and then. It's boring. Nobody will tell me why we do this, why I'm allowed to stay off school for three weeks, why everyone whispers when they see me and act extra nice. Nobody tells me why Lander is on TV, why he's not here. They just tell me not to worry, that he'll be back soon.

("Empty promises." I hear Uncle Alder sigh one night, when I'm supposed to be in bed. I linger in the doorway, curious. Auntie Orchid slaps him round the face, which startles me, and shakes her head in disgust. "Do you have no faith? Lander is your _nephew_. At least try to act like you believe in him." And then she storms out, brushing straight past me and not even sending me back to bed. I hate this. All the adults are acting strange - Auntie Orchid is the sweetest, most gentle woman I know and I have never seen her hit someone. I don't know why everyone makes a big deal about this.)

"Lander's not even my favourite brother." I sigh dramatically, rolling my eyes at the Lander on-screen. He's got a knife and running through the forest, a rucksack on his back. The commentators are saying something about "probably the first District Eleven Victor."

There's a collective, horrified gasp. Everyone turns to face me, stunned. I'm not too sure what's going on. "Sage." Uncle Alder says flatly, shooting me a warning glance. "What? It's true!" I cry. I notice Ma's shoulders stiffen. She's been weird the past few weeks, barely eating let alone talking. "Lander's not that great. He's really mean and always pulls my hair. Aster is much nicer. Why isn't he on TV?"

Aster looks at me, sickened for some reason. "Sage, being on the TV isn't a good thing." He says, his voice wavering a bit. I throw my hands up in the air. "Then why are you all acting like it is? Why do we have to watch him every day?! It's boring and I could be round Marigold's house!"

Ma surprises me by standing up, grabbing me by my shirt collar and lifting me into the air. "How _dare y_ ou? How dare you speak of your brother like that? Lander might never come back, he might die! You understand that? Lander might be _killed!_ You vile, disgusting girl-"

"Laurel! Put her down!" Auntie Orchid comes rushing towards me and takes me from Ma, wrapping me in a hug with my legs hooked around her waist and head buried in her chest. "You don't tell her anything. She has no clue what's going on." I whimper, and Auntie Orchid puts me down. I look up at Ma, trembling.

Behind us, the commentator announces "the fall of Lottie Cander from District Two!" Ma's eyes turn wide. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer booms, "your Victor of the Sixth Annual Hunger Games - Lander Noir from District Eleven!"

Ma crouches down to my level, pushes back my fringe and kisses my forehead. She pulls back and for the first and last time in my life, I see her cry.

* * *

 _ **Lander Noir, 16 from District 11** was the Victor for the Sixth Hunger Games. He had an exciting games, and despite his wicked and cocky personality, he was the favourite from day one of the Games. At the bloodbirth, an alliance of the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 was formed. At the bloodbath, they took over the cornucopia. Lander got a set of knives and a rucksack, but not before a nasty fight where he killed the girl from 4. However, the rest of the alliance only had close range weapons and were not sprinters, so they could only watch as he sprinted away, their ally's blood smeared on his jacket. Lottie, the girl from 2, called after him - "we'll get you, scum! It'll be painful and long!" Lander formed an alliance with Dexter from 3 and Jesslyne from 6. He became very close with them and treated them like siblings- so everyone was shocked when he effortlessly killed both in their sleep. Lander then bumped into the boys from 1 & 2 who were hunting for food, and killed them both. This made Lottie furious, and she told the rest of the alliance that Lander was hers to kill. On the last day, it was down to him and Lottie. It was rather anti climatic, as he took her down with a single knife to the head. Lander came home and married, and had two children. He had nobody related to him of Reaping age, so the Capitol waited another 10 years to reap his little sister, Sage - who he managed to bring home. Lander lived until 81 and had a happy life._

* * *

 _Maia Rye, 17, District 9_

 _Jaspar Nott, 16, District 1_

 _George Brancher, 15, District 2_

 _Kaleb Beeche, 18, District 4_

 _Ower Brute, 18, District 2_

 _Lander Noir, 16, District 11_


	7. Seventh Annual Hunger Games

**The Seventh Annual Hunger Games**

 _Barnaby Cotton, 75, District 8's POV_

It's been 50 years since my Games exactly.

They've just announced the new Victor on TV. Her Games took 11 days, just like mine. Fifty years ago today I was in a hovercraft getting fussed around by a doctor, being a sobbing wreck as I watch my best friend's body get smaller and smaller.

I sit back in my rocking chair and close my eyes. It's very typical old man, the rocking chair, but it was a present from Marianne. _Marianne._ I smile at the thought of my wife, all the good times we've had. In all my 75 years, the Games altogether only took 25 days out of it. Yes, those days were hell and torturous and I will _never_ forget a moment of them, but in whole, I'm lucky.

I let the memories wash over me, the days leading up to the Games and the fifty years after.

* * *

 ** _My family._** _Ma and Father, baby Lily-Jo, Edwyn who was three years older and therefore "better." Sunny days and gentle nights, never a raised voice._

 ** _My friends._** _Eden and Toby. Childhood friends - sand castles and make pretend and swingsets and kiss chase, growing into gossip and crushes and sport. Eden was "one of the guys", Toby was my cousin._

 ** _The Reaping._** _Volunteering for Toby - he was too sensitive, too physically weak. Eden getting Reaped. Spending my 15th birthday crying into Ma's shoulder in the Justice Building._

 ** _The Capitol._** _Snatching every minute we could, Eden and I, to go up to the roof and scream obscenities at the Capitol. The wind would snatch them away before they could be carried to Peacekeeper ears. Giggling and bickering and the reality not yet sinking in._

 ** _Training._** _Learning how to make a fire, a snare, a meal for two out of a rabbit carcass. Picking up a bow for the first time, dropping it onto my foot. Trying again and again, all the time Eden at my side, laughing at my mistakes with mischievous eyes. In the end, I got a forgettable 6. Eden got a 10._

 ** _Interviews._** _Eden spent her birthday in a sparkly golden dress with too big heels and even bigger hair, laughing and joking and avoiding the topic of her upcoming, certain death. She had a snarky, sarcastic yet funny approach. I went before her, relaxed and happy and optimistic. I was forgotten. Eden was not._

 ** _The Arena._** _A desert as far as the eye could see. Blinking, trying to adjust to the light. Eden was the three tributes to my left. My heart beating louder than the countdown on the golden horn._

 _ **The Bloodbath.** Grabbing a rucksack, a bow and a quiver of arrows. Running with Eden, not sure where - just away. She had gotten a mace and a rucksack, with two spare, full bottles of water. Even when the Cornacopia was far out of sight we did not stop running, did not start talking._

 ** _Day One-Two._** _Finding a small jungle. Finding a stream. Celebrating by lots of water, a big meal of squirrels and nuts, and a good night's sleep up in a tree._

 ** _Days Three-Eight._** _Uneventful for us. Spending our days hunting and laughing, spending our nights in a platonic embrace, watching the faces of the fallen in the beautiful night sky. Trying to remember them. Failing to do so._

 ** _Day Nine._** _The boy from 10. Tall and muscular with more weapons and strength than us. Me. Eden had the impossible task of holding him down, all I had to do was slit his neck. I couldn't do it. In the end she did, and she didn't speak to me for the rest of the day._

 ** _Day_** _ **Ten**. Five of us left. Me, Eden, the boy from 5, the girl from 9, the girl from 11. Hiding in a tree, unseen and grasping each other's hand, as the girl from 9 killed the one from 11, and the boy from 5 killed her. The elephant in the room, the question we couldn't bring up - when do we leave each other? _

**_Day Eleven._** _Being chased back to the Cornacopia by jaguar mutts. A huge scar down my cheek that will never go away. Bumping into the boy from 5. This time, without hesitation, shooting him in the back. Horror as a second cannon goes. Turning to face Eden, who's hit herself in the head with a mace. Crying and screaming and clutching her body, staying in the arena until somebody had to come down and physically tear me away._

 _ **My Victory Tour.** Avoiding the faces of the parents who's son I had killed. Throwing up because of how guilty I felt._

 _ **Home.** Spending my days drinking with Eden's twin sister Marianne whilst the rest of the District partied and sang merrily. We were both underage. It didn't matter. _

_**Marianne.** A slow relationship, one that didn't properly from until my twentieth birthday when I kissed her. Falling deeply in love, and not having it any other way._

 ** _The_** _ **wedding**. An extravagant affair, I was a Victor after all. A large ceremony in the Capitol, broadcasted on live TV. She looked elegant and beautiful in a long, white dress. I cried._

 ** _Edie._** _Our first born, named after her aunt. She would grow to be no nonsense, sarcastic, witty and slightly bossy. She was identical, physically and mentally, to her name sake._

 ** _Edward-Toby._** _Named_ _after his uncle and my cousin._ _An artistic, quiet and loyal boy._

 ** _Growing old._** _A walking stick, wrinkles, greying hair. But it didn't matter, because I was growing old with the woman I loved._

 ** _Grandchildren._** _Samson, Lila, Harper, Jane, Dylan and Rosie. Excitable, loud and energetic._

 ** _Happiness._** _Overcoming nightmares and pain and guilt and finally smiling again._

* * *

 _Maia Rye, 17, District 9_

 _Jaspar Nott, 16, District 1_

 _George Brancher, 15, District 7_

 _Kaleb Beeche, 18, District 4_

 _Ower Brute, 18, District 2_

 _Lander Noir, 16, District 11_

 _Barnaby Cotton, 15, District 8_


End file.
